


Everything I Do

by sidekikcs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky works at the docks, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, docks fic, ohh ohh ohhhhhh, some prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky works at the docks in Brooklyn. As the only source of income for him and Steve, he'll do just about anything to make sure Steve is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Do

**Author's Note:**

> the docks
> 
> ohhh the docks
> 
> not beta'd

Bucky nearly breaks down the door to their apartment when he comes home. The snow is billowing outside, whipping around Bucky's head and drifting onto the wood floors as he steps inside, closing the door behind him and latching it shut. 

He takes off his hat first, then his scarf, then sheds off his heavy coat and the shirt he wore over his white wife-beater. He takes off his pants, leaving him in the shorts he wore underneath them, and kicks off his boots.

Once he's nearly bare, however, he can feel how cold the apartment is.

The furnace must've broken again. Shit.

"Steve?" Bucky calls out. When it gets this cold, he knows Steve does all he can do prevent himself from getting sick. Getting sick would mean that Bucky would need to go to the market and pick up medication, which would result in him spending more money than Steve wants him to.

Bucky steps through the apartment, the wood floors creaking underneath him. He can see a glow coming from the bedroom. Steve probably lit some candles, thinking the flames would make him warm. 

He does stuff like that.

Bucky turns the corner and walks into the room to find Steve completely encased in blankets. And he's still shivering

Steve peers up at him with those adorable blue eyes and Bucky can't stop the wide smile creeping across his face. Then Steve rubs his nose and coughs, and Bucky's smile begins to fade, but he doesn't want Steve to feel bad for being sick, so he keeps his smile on and kneels onto the bed, crawling toward Steve, who opens a little crevice in the swirl of blankets for Bucky to nestle into.

"I'm sorry," Steve says with a raspy voice. 

"For what?" Bucky asks as he settles into the blankets. He wraps them around his legs and arms, and Steve begins to pull his own blankets over himself, with only a small opening at the top of the blanket cocoon that lets light and air in.

Steve shimmies a little so he's curled up against Bucky, his head resting on Bucky's chest and his arms wrapped around Bucky's torso. "I'm sick."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"For being sick."

Steve rubs his eyes. "Yeah."

"Don't be."

"But-"

Bucky shushes him. "I don't have a problem with working a little harder so I can get you some medicine. If I work hard enough, I might be able to get you some soup, too."

Steve coughs and sniffles. "You'd do that?"

Bucky presses a kiss to the top of Steve's head and pulls his skinny body closer. "Of course. Anything."

Steve burrows his face further into Bucky's chest and tightens his hold on Bucky. He's asleep within minutes.

Bucky doesn't worry too much about having to work harder. He's done it before, and he'll do it again, and it'll all be for Steve. And that's what makes it okay with Bucky.

* * *

 

The next day, the workload is shorter, and his supervisor tells him and most of the members of his crew that they can go home, because the snow is coming down too hard for boats to even enter the harbor. 

Bucky's walking up the dock, right behind the rest of his crew. He's thinking of somewhere he can go so he can get some money, and then a bigger member of the crew looks back at him and sees his worried expression and he steps, letting the rest of the crew walk forward while he stays behind and claps Bucky's shoulder.

"James, my man," he says in his deep voice. "How's your boy?"

Bucky looks up at him timidly. "He's sick."

The man, Marcus, smiles at him. "You got the money to get him some medicine?" 

Bucky shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure there's enough for you to buy him a nice dinner when he feels better."

* * *

 

Bucky comes in the door again, this time not wearing nearly as many clothes, but he sets down the bag of medicine and the carton of juice alongside the container of soup he picked up at the market on the table and removes all his clothes. He debates leaving his underclothes on, but he decides to go bare. 

He grabs the bag of medicine and takes it into the bedroom with him. Steve's already wrapped up in the blanket cocoon, and when he sees Bucky he starts to blush. 

"Buck?" 

Bucky smiles and waves the bag at him. "Got the stuff."

Steve's eyes trail down Bucky's body. It might be erotic, but then Bucky looks down as sees the bruises on his hips and groin and he meets Steve's eyes.

"Bucky..." 

Bucky falls onto the bed and crawls up to the blankets. Steve lets him in, and Bucky rests his head on one of the pillows, pushing the bag into Steve's chest, not too hard, before shutting his eyes.

"Take the medicine, Steve."

Steve says nothing. There's no opening of the container, so Bucky opens one eyes.

Steve looks incredibly guilty. He looks like he might cry, and he's still staring at Bucky's groin and his hips, there's even marks on his ass, so Steve shakes his head, coughs, sniffles, and clears his throat. Then he says, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Bucky asks groggily.

Steve glares at him. "You know what."

Bucky sighs. "I did it for you, okay? You know what'd I'd do for you."

"But... selling your body? It's- I don't want you doing that anymore, Bucky."

"Steve-"

"No!" Steve says as loud as he can. He winces, rubs his throat, and then goes back to looking angry. "Don't do that ever again."

"I've done it plenty of times before."

"Well, you won't do it anymore."

"I need the extra money, okay, and I'm doing it for _you_ , so I don't know what you're getting mad about," Bucky says, rolling his eyes at Steve.

Steve's grasp on the bag tightens. He contemplates ripping it up, pouring out the medicine and not even looking twice at it, but he doesn't because of what Bucky had to do to get it. 

"I don't need you to do this for me. I'll get my own stuff from now on."

"What luck have you had looking for a job?"

Steve tries to say something, but Bucky cuts him off. "I'm happy doing this for you, Steve. Since we were kids, I've done whatever I can to make sure you're okay. I'll gladly takes some bruises for you."

"But that's not-"

"No. If you need more, I'll go get some more."

Steve swallows. He looks down and his lip quivers. "I don't like that you have to do this because of me."

Bucky bites his bottom lip, pulls Steve closer and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry. If I wasn't willing to do anything for you, I wouldn't. You know I'll do anything for you. Everything."

Steve looks up at him. He's crying now. "James."

Bucky smiles. "Steven."

Steve leans up and kisses Bucky. Bucky holds him up and rolls him over so Steve's laying on top of him, kissing him and running his skinny fingers up and down Bucky's chest. 

"I love you."

Bucky smiles against Steve's lips. "I love you, too. Now, take the medicine, and I'll make you some soup."

Bucky pulls himself out of the cocoon, sucking in a breath when the cold air hits his naked body. 

"You might want to get some clothes on," Steve says behind him.

Bucky turns in a way that shows off his muscles, his ass still toward Steve, his thighs straining and his hands go to his hips. "I think I'll keep myself bare, for the time being."

* * *

 

Bucky feeds Steve the soup that he had to heat up with a tiny stove he plugged into the wall, and he can tell it's not very hot, but Steve loves it, and opens his mouth every time Bucky lifts the spoon up to his lips. Bucky tells him about work, tells him about some of the oddballs he saw at the market, like an old Russian woman with five kids who all had different features, the man who tried to steal something by putting it down his pants, and the bald man who was yelling at the cashier about how jealous he was that the cashier had hair.

Steve laughs, and when the soup is half-gone, he says he's full, and curls up against Bucky again, tucking his head under Bucky's arm. Bucky rubs his arm soothingly, and before he knows it Steve is kicking off his underwear and rolling on top of Bucky again, kissing him and moving against him.

Bucky's careful, holding onto Steve's hips lightly and only using moderate force when he flips them over and slams Steve into the mattress. 

Steve's already winded, Bucky having to stop for a moment so Steve can gain his breath. Steve reaches down and strokes Bucky's cock slowly. Bucky grunts and thrusts into Steve's small hand, pre-come leaking down Steve's fingers. Steve groans when Bucky sucks on his neck, moving down his chest and licking his nipples. 

"B-Bucky-"

"Steve, baby," Bucky sighs, his hips rutting into Steve's grip.

"Where's the- the-" Steve stutters, reaching out of the blankets to find the Vaseline. 

Bucky grabs it before Steve can reach it, coats his fingers in it, and lines a finger up with Steve's hole. Steve whines when Bucky pushes his finger in, swirling it around when it's as deep as he can get it.

Steve latches onto Bucky's shoulder when Bucky adds another finger. He stretches Steve as best as he can, stopping every now and then to let Steve catch his breath. He can't resist kissing Steves plump lips, which causes Steve to become even more out of breath, but he encourages Bucky to keep fingering him, to get him ready. 

When Steve gives him the green light, Bucky dips his fingers into the Vaseline and coats his dick with it, and then Steve's gripping Bucky's shoulder tight as Bucky pushes in.

He only gets about halfway into Steve's hole before he pulls out, then pushes back in deeper. Steve whimpers when Bucky's hips are snug against Steve's groin. 

Bucky thrusts slowly, his hips rolling back and forth while Steve hides his face in Bucky's arm. Bucky's hands come up and cradle Steve against him, his hips snapping back and forth. Steve's so tight and hot that Bucky can already feel his orgasm start to uncurl in his stomach. 

"Bucky, ah, Bucky, more, harder," Steve groans. Bucky starts thrusting faster and harder, careful not to go too hard because he might hurt Steve, and he'd be afraid of even touching him if he hurts Steve while he's fucking him.

Steve clamps down on Bucky's cock after a few minutes of Bucky pounding into his prostate, and when he comes Bucky can feel his fingers tighten their grasp on Bucky's shoulders. Steve coats his stomach and his chest in his come and Bucky reaches down and swipes his fingers through it, popping his fingers into his mouth and licking it clean. Steve looks up at him with big eyes. Bucky swipes up more of Steve's come and pushes his finger into Steve's mouth. Steve swirls his tongue around Bucky's finger, cleaning it off, and then Bucky pulls out of Steve and reaches for a towel so he can wipe the Vaseline off his cock, before crawling up Steve's body and (making sure he doesn't put all his weight on Steve's chest, because that might actually kill him) pushing his cock against Steve's lips. Steve opens his mouth and Bucky pushes in, as deep as Steve can take him, and then he pulls back and snaps his hips forward.

Steve coughs, but Bucky doesn't pull out, just pulls back and thrusts shallowly in Steve's mouth until he fills it with his come, which drips out of the corners of Steve's mouth.

Steve gasps in deep breaths when Bucky pulls his cock out. He reaches for the towel again and cleans up Steve's body, and then he cleans up his own cock, before rolling over and pulling Steve on top of him.

Steve's body is shaking, he must be cold, so Bucky pulls all the blankets over them and Steve curls up against him, holding him tightly while the wind outside picks up and the snow comes down harder. 

Maybe, just maybe, Bucky will get lucky and he won't have to go into work tomorrow. With Steve being curled up against him like this, he really doesn't want to.

* * *

 

 When there's less snow on the ground, Bucky can work efficiently, hauling crates like there's no tomorrow. 

He goes quickly so he can get home to Steve, curl up on their sofa with him in the warmth of their apartment, now that the furnace is fixed, and listen to the radio, maybe a ballgame, maybe some news about the war over in Europe.

But Bucky does this wonderful thing where he dislocates his shoulder after hauling a particularly heavy crate far too quickly. 

And when he's sent home in a sling, Steve's up in a hurry, rushing over to him and cradling his arm, asking him a thousand questions, asking him if it hurts, asking him if he needs a doctor, asking him if he got fired.

"No, Steve, it doesn't hurt. I don't need a doctor. I didn't get fired."

"Is it broken?"

"It's just dislocated."

"Bucky-"

"I don't want to talk right now, Steve," Bucky sighs, pushing past him and dropping onto the sofa. He's extremely stressed, because now he's going to miss about two weeks of work, and he's going to fall behind on payment, and they're not going to have any food, he's going to have to go out on the streets in a fucking  _sling_.

"Bucky, I have some good news."

Bucky looks up at Steve. "You do?"

Steve nods, and then disappears into the bedroom, before coming out dressed in a blue-and-white striped apron and a name tag from the market down the block that has his name on it.

Bucky smiles and stands up. "You got a job?"

Steve nods, a proud smile on his face. "One of the cashiers quit, so I took their place."

"Steve," Bucky says, "this is... this is so great. This- this is-"

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's waist. "Yeah. I know."

"I'm so happy for you," Bucky says, kissing Steve's cheek. "For us."

Steve smiles. 

* * *

 

Two months later, Steve comes into their apartment, sulking and tossing his apron off. Bucky, who is relaxing on his day off, sees a bruise on Steve's jaw, and he stands up.

"Steve, what-"

"Customer tried to get smart with the manager."

"So you-"

"The guy was being an asshole, and the manager was just... letting himself get walked all over!" Steve groans. "I went chasing after the guy, he was so fuckin' disrespectful, he  _deserved_ to get his ass beat."

"Steve, I know you didn't beat his ass."

Steve flops onto the couch and buries his head in his hands. 

Bucky sits next to him and rubs his shoulders. "It's okay, Steve, we'll find you another job."

Steve shakes his head. "I didn't get fired."

"What?"

"The manager liked that I stood up for him."

Steve holds up a piece of paper. "He promoted me to assistant general manager."

Bucky smiles. "Steve, that's great!"

Steve glares at him. "Is it? Is  _this_ great?" He points at the bruises on his jaw and cheek.

Bucky furrows his brows. "I-"

"I can't hold my own in a fight anymore. It's not great."

Bucky groans. "Steve, you've never been able to hold your own in a fight."

Steve frowns. 

"But," Bucky says, holding Steve's hand tight, "the point is that you stood up for someone, you stood up against a bully, and it got you promoted. So, your extreme stubbornness and your inability to prevent yourself from doing stupid things got you somewhere today."

Steve makes a sour face. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

Bucky laughs and pulls Steve closer to him. He kisses Steve's forehead. "Things are looking up, Steve."

Steve smiles and squeezes Bucky's hand. "Yeah. I guess they are."


End file.
